


A Good Day to Die

by liketolaugh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: But let's say it does, Everyone lives, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, I don't know how this would happen, Post-Canon, possible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Order celebrates the end of the Holy War. There is dancing and alcohol. Mostly, there is laughter and life. Because now that this is over, life can go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day to Die

Lightning crashed. Thunder boomed. Rain pelted down with twice the force of the wind propelling it, sending it splashing loudly against the stone side of the Black Order building.

No one cared. Inside the safety of the building, the large cafeteria, halfway cleared out, was filled with the sounds of laughter and talking, a thousand voices blending together. A sea of tan cloaks rippled and writhed, and in the center, with a small space around them for respect, a small group talked and smiled and gestured: the exorcists and a few, select others.

"To Komui!" Allen called, raising his glass with a smile. He didn't normally drink, but tonight was special. Tonight, they were celebrating victory, and the beginning of lives they never thought they could have, right up until they'd won. Further to which... "Who had faith in us to the very end!"

"To Komui!" most of the other exorcists echoed fullheartedly, raising their various drinks in turn. Komui flushed and shook his head, but Lenalee nudged him and he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"You believed in us when no one else did," she reminded him. "Just accept our thanks, brother."

He chuckled and shook his head again, and Kanda hit him.

"Just do it, dickhead." He smirked. "Better you than some other stupid leader."

"You should make a speech!" Lavi added with grin. His cheeks were flushed with alcohol – Allen hadn't realized that he was a drinker, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes, do it!" Krory encouraged.

"Go ahead," Miranda pushed.

Komui laughed and, at Lenalee's prompting, stood up and waited for silence, which came surprisingly quickly. He coughed and beamed at the crowd, who looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I wasn't planning on making a speech today, seeing as we're all too happy to just sit and listen to some boring talk…" He grinned as soft laughter rippled through the crowd. "But perhaps I'll ask you to spare a little of our now much extended time.

"Many of us never thought today would come, but we worked for it anyway. Every single one of us – exorcists, finders, scientists, medical, even the kitchen and cleaning staff – worked hard to make today happen, and we all earned it. Now, I'm sure that many of us won't remember most of tonight, and may even curse it come morning…" He grinned again as laughter broke out again. "But I'd like to start it with a toast to all of us. To the exorcists, finders, scientists, doctors, cooks, custodians – to everyone who made today possible!"

"To everyone!" was echoed throughout the room, and they drank, alcohol, juice, water, whatever, slipping past grins and bubbling laughter.

Komui sat back down, grinning wildly, and Lenalee hugged him fiercely, eyes bright with laughter.

"That was great," she assured him, leaning back again with a satisfied smile.

The celebration really began after that. The groups split up and mingled, chatting and smiling. Someone found a radio and started blasting music, and someone else started a dance floor.

Allen was beaming, doing his level best to dance with everyone, boy or girl. Miranda and Marie were shyly dancing with each other, neither one very good, and as Lavi watched, Miranda smiled tentatively and leaned up to kiss Marie, who kissed back without hesitation. Kanda was in a corner, not scowling – Lavi still hadn't gotten used to that – but smiling slightly, almost unnoticeably, arms crossed and watching everyone celebrate.

Cross was flirting, of course, and drinking heavily, smirking. Tiedoll was persuading Nyne into a dance of their own, and when Timothy finally pitched in, Nyne gave in and stood, making Tiedoll grin broadly at making the tight-lipped woman smile. Zokalo was dancing all by himself, scaring several of the finders who saw him and not a care in the world, flagon in hand and splashing over his hand and wrist every so often.

"So where are you going after this, Lavi?" Lenalee slid in beside him, and he felt his heart skip a beat at her bright smile. He returned it effortlessly and answered,

"Off to record more history with Gramps." He winked at her. "He says I can keep contact with you guys as long as I tell people you're just connections, so we're good."

She smiled at him, eyes bright and gleaming. "That's great!" Lenalee exclaimed, pleased. "I would've hated to have everyone pull through and then lose you."

"Yeah…" Lavi said softly, studying her intently. She flushed slightly under his gaze and smiled at him, and, feeling like he was under a spell, he leaned forward. Her eyes widened slightly, but he didn't see; he'd closed his.

Then he pressed his lips to hers. It felt every bit as wonderful as he'd imagined.

He felt the warmth of her lips, the softness, felt her breath hitch just briefly before she kissed back, and it was even better.

"Lenalee!"

Komui's singsong voice indicated that he hadn't seen them, and they broke apart, both flushed and not daring to break eye contact until he skipped up to them, bright, not-evil smile showing his continuing obliviousness.

"Brother?" questioned Lenalee finally, breaking her gaze away from Lavi.

"I didn't want to leave you alone with him too long," Komui explained cheerfully, giving Lavi a suspicious glare, though no more suspicious than usual, which was a relief.

Lavi rolled his eyes, as he was obligated to do, and asked Lenalee, as though the topic had never changed, "So where are you going, then?"

"Brother and I are going to move to London," she explained with a smile. "He's going to start selling his inventions, and I think I'll figure out what I want to do while we're there."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" Allen said, surprised, and emerging from the crowd, possibly because Lavi was pretty sure he'd danced his way through the whole room.

Lenalee nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to travel again," Allen said, with a wistful smile. "I'll settle down when I find somewhere I want to and something I want to do, but I'm not ready yet." He scowled a little. "Master Cross is, too, I think."

"May I join you, Allen?" Krory asked, appearing out of nowhere. "I hadn't decided yet, and I would love to see more of the world." He smiled. "Even with how many places I've gone here at the Order, there are still so many places I haven't."

Allen gave him a surprised look and a smile. "Of course, Krory." And then, slightly mischievously, "How do you feel about languages?"

"I would love to learn some," Krory smiled.

After that, exorcists started appearing out of the woodworks, and Lavi listened to each of their plans.

Tiedoll was going to retire to France and become a painter, and Kanda was going to go with him until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life.

Miranda and Marie were going to find a place together in Germany, somewhere where no one knew her, and Marie was going to do work until Miranda learned a trade – she was thinking about learning tinkering, she said.

Nyne was going to take Timothy and rejoin the circus, as well as starting on the paperwork needed to adopt him, which Timothy was thrilled to no end about.

Zokalo was going to be a bounty hunter.

Chaoji was planning to work as a bodyguard in China.

And so on and so forth.

Outside, lightning crashed and thunder boomed, freezing rain pelting the windows and the walls, but inside, Lavi smiled – he never would have pinned the exorcists as the ones to get the happy ending.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
